Slitheen Prequel: Chris
by Fel Fotch Passameer Slitheen
Summary: Chris is enjoying himself at home alone when Dave pops by. Strange things start to happen not long after Dave comes by...
1. Chapter 1

Chris was sat down on a beanbag. He was on his console, headset on. He'd been playing practially all day, the blinds and curtains were shut, so the room was dark.

He shifted himself on the Beanbag to try and get comfortable, he was a big lad and he often found it hard to get in a comfortable position.  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Chris didn't hear it, the volume on his headset was loud, so whoever was at the door rung the doorbell several times, before knocking on the door loudly.

Chris, startled, got up and took off the headset. He plodded over to the door, before answering.  
Opening the door, Chris was greeted by Dave, his friend from college.

"Oh, hey Dave.", said Chris. He wasn't really comfortable with company, he liked being to himself.  
Dave replied back, "Just thought I'd pop by, looks like you could really use some company...", he said, before farting.  
"God...", he said, groaning: "Sorry about that.. mind if I come in?"  
Chris pondered for a moment, before deciding to let Dave in.  
Chris closed the door behind Dave, as Dave looked around. "Rather dark isn't it..?", said Dave. He looked around at the mess on the floor from what Chris had been eating.  
The TV was still on, the game showing a leaderboard.  
"I... I...", Chris started to speak, nervously. "I, I quite like being by myself..", he said, sounding rather shy. He sighed.  
"Yeah I'm.. sorry about that.", said Dave, honestly not sounding like he cared much.

Dave farted again. "Oh god sake...", he complained, shaking his rear end in frustration.  
Chris spoke up, nervously. "A-are you ok?", he said.  
Dave spoke up, "I will be... hold on..", he said, as he wandered over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
Chris stood still where he was, anxious and unsure what to do.  
A louder fart and a moan could be heard from the bathroom, before a blue light started to pierce the gap under the door.

"A-are you ok?", asked Chris, slowly walking over to the door.  
Moaning could be heard again, along with a roar, like... some sort of creature.. or thing was in the bathroom with Dave.  
"D-Dave?", asked Chris again, fear in his voice as he spoke shakely.

The blue light ceased from the gap in the door, before Dave responded. "I'm fine...", he said. He sounded off though, like there was a croak in his voice. It was strange.  
Chris was still nervous and shaken. Then, he heard the sound of something running into the door.

Chris flinched away in fear, as a loud bang was hear on the door before it fell to reveal...  
...this.. thing. Dave, or at least... his skin could be seen on the bathroom floor. It was crumpled and this green creature stood in the doorway, the door on the floor.  
Chris couldn't speak or move, he was terrified.

The thing inched closer towards Chris, laughing. "Don't you recognise your old friend?", he said. Chris was frozen with fear, the creature came closer before grabbing Chris with it's claw, choking him.  
"You've been a good friend Chris, I always knew you'd do anything for me..", it said, laughing.

Chris fell to the floor, he'd stop breathing. He was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've got him ready for you!", shouted Dave, in his naked Slitheen form. He had emptied out the skin of Chris, ready for his brother to squeeze into.  
Another Slitheen stepped out the bathroom, looking at the floppy skinsuit of Chris laying on the floor.  
"Ohhh yess...", said the Slitheen, eager and exicited, "He's perfect. Nice and fat, a plump one! I think I'll enjoy this..".

The Slitheen began to groan and laugh. It stepped into the squished skinsuit of Chris, naked.  
"Give me a hand will ya?", he said, signalling to his brother Slitheen. "Of course, anything for you..", he replied.  
"Urghhh... orrghhhhhhh!", the Slitheen moaned as it was compressed, Chris's skinsuit going up it's legs, before reaching it's waist and finally covering it's head.

The Slitheen pulled a zip across the forehead of Chris. "How is it? Tight? Good fit?", asked his brother.  
'PFAAAAAAApPpPpPppPppPPPPPPP!', Chris let out a long and loud fart. "OrrhHHHHhhhhhhh..", he moaned. "Tight, actually..", he let out a fart again.  
"At least you've got me a skin, that's something. But god... I can't stay in this for too long, it'll be torture!", he complained, farting yet again.  
"The gas exchange in this is dreadful as well!", he moaned.

His brother sighed, frustrated. "Would you just put it with it for now?!", he moaned. "This skinsuit will come in handy for transporting that Matter Compressor!"  
Chris sat down, before sparks flew from his rear pockets.  
"Y-you idiot!", shouted Dave. "You've gone and bloody sat on the matter compressor! It's probably broken now!"

"I-I'm sorry! It was an acci-", Chris couldn't finish before Dave lashed out again. "Because of your incompentience, we'll have to steal one now!"  
He sighed deeply. "Why did I decide to bring you along for this plan?!", he complained as he headed for the bathroom.  
Blue light filled the bathroom as Dave got back into his skinsuit, before leaving the bathroom, letting out a fart.

"We'll have to head back to the ship and try and find a matter compressor thanks to you!", he moaned again.  
"I really am sorry brother... I didn't mean to be so-", Dave cut Chris off again.  
"Sorry isn't enough! Just don't screw up again and MAYBE, just MAYBE we'll be able to pull off this plan!", said Dave.

"Right..", said Dave, "We'll use the teleports.".

They activated them...  
...nothing happened.

Dave moaned and groaned again. "We'll have to walk back to the ship in these... stupid...", he farted, moaning. "Urgh... things!"  
Chris farted soon after, moaning and groaning himself. "I don't know if I can last that long!", he said.

Dave lashed out at Chris, yet again. "It's all your bloody fault! You sat on the matter compressor and because of you, that's why we're going through this to-", he farted before he could finish.

He sighed, "I think it's time to be naked for a while before we go...", he headed towards the bathroom, Chris in suite.  
Blue light filled the bathroom before the two Slitheen were naked once more.


End file.
